


They Signed

by chasemclean



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-24 11:08:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13809930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chasemclean/pseuds/chasemclean
Summary: Jessica and Ashley are teachers, they've just had their first kid but now it's time for a Bellas reunion concert and things are about to change.





	1. Chapter 1

Jessica sat in in front of her dressing table and gently pulled the pins out of her hair to let the curls tumble down her back. She was getting ready for the school Christmas party. After she graduated from Barden, she had decided to do a two year practical teacher training course and become a music teacher. Four years later she was still at the school that she had trained at and loved it. She loved getting to choreograph and put together performances, starting new clubs and most of all, being the sort of teacher that her students confided in, came to if they had an issue.

Jessica lightly dusted her hair with some hairspray and moved it round until it fitted her expectations, slowly easing herself up. “Wow,” Ashley said as she walked into the room. Ashley was one of the other music teachers at their school. Yes, they knew it was cheesy and yes, the kids thought it was the cutest thing in the world, but they did a good job as the infamous teaching duo. Jessica turned around to look at her wife, slightly surprised as she hadn’t heard Ashley enter the room. “You… look fantastic.” Ashley smiled, slowly making her way over. 

Ashley’s chosen outfit for the night was a pair of navy blue culottes and a white blouse with a pair of mustard brown stilettos. Jessica smiled softly and met her wife in the middle of the room. Ashley looked her over. Jessica was wearing cream platform flats with a little tassle on the top of each shoe with a black dress that had a translucent back and was covered in little embroidered pink roses that was stretched over her baby bump. Yes, baby bump.

Jessica was eight months pregnant with the couple’s first child and the two of them couldn’t be happier. Ashley rested her hands on the bump and kissed her wife, taking her hands. “Your hands are freezing.” It was only a couple of days until Christmas and it was absolutely baltic just around everywhere. “I suppose, I didn’t really notice.” Jessica sighed, chuckling to herself.

Jessica sat in the hospital bed gazing at her wife who was holding their new born son, Lennon. He was fast asleep with a little cap on his head to stop him from getting cold. Ashley was completely fixated on the little guy, a smile had been fixated on her face from the moment that he had been born. 

Three days later, Jessica and Ashley were getting ready to pop into school to show their students and the staff their beautiful baby boy. Ashley was packing the bag while Jessica was given the task of getting him dressed. The little human was just so darn cute! He had chubby little arms, chubby little legs, chubby little cheeks, chubby little hands with dimples for knuckles, this kid was the most adorable thing on the planet. They had picked out his outfit together, a white button down onesie and little socks with t-rexes printed all over them. Ashley loved dinosaurs so most of his clothes were dino themed. Jessica finished fixing the last popper on Lennon’s onesie and hoisted the kid into her arms, resting him on her hip. The doctors had told her that she probably shouldn’t be nearly this mobile a couple of days after giving birth but she had never been able to sit still, she always had to be jumping of dancing around. “Shall we go, then? Shall we go?” she asked Lennon, knowing that she wasn’t going to get an answer. 

She and Ashley were simply dressed in sweatpants and baggy tops, the only differences between their outfits being the colours and that Ashley had a brown sherpa jacket on and Jessica had a flannel with a black beanie. They loaded Lennon into the back seat of the car, where he quickly nodded off after having a dino hat plonked on his head, partly because it was still January and partly because it looked really sweet. 

After going around the staff room and being congratulated by near enough every member of staff, Jessica and Ashley were called into the heads office. The principal proceeded to tell them that if they were in a rehearsal process for one of the shows, then they could bring Lennon to school with them if they wanted to take away some of the pressure for childcare. That was one of the main aspects of Jessica and Ashley’s job. They taught at an arts academy, so they were one of four music teachers. They were the two music teachers that were in charge of extra curricular clubs, showcases, musicals and competitions, which meant that they very rarely taught music lessons unless one of the other teachers was ill. In other words, they were the fun music teachers. 

Soon enough it got to the moment that they’d been waiting for. In Jessica’s music room, a group of students had gathered. These ere the students that belonged in the music department, they were all in the a capella group as well as the chamber choir of musical theatre group. As soon as Jessica and Ashley stepped into the room, confetti was thrown and a hushed cheer went up. They had really thought it through, no party poppers or loud noises in case the baby was sleeping and Jessica’s desk had been cleared to make room for a copious amount of party food. Jessica and Ashley went around hugging each student, passing round Lennon and just smiling at the scene that was unfolding around them. The baby was wide awake and looked happy enough. For the staff he had been asleep but for this lot he was giving his full attention. 

It was the day before the summer showcase, Jessica and Ashley were in full rehearsal mode. Lennon, now seven months old was balanced on Ashley’s hip as she listened to the acapella group perform their rendition of Love Shack by the B-52s. Jessica had choreographed a routine to go with it and the whole performance was incredibly cool. The students of the acapella group were always in awe of Jessica and Ashley, the three time ICCA winners, the world champions, members of the Bellas, warm up act for DJ Khaled! Jessica and Ashley often had Beca Mitchell, the actual Beca Mitchell make set tracks for the group, but this time, the a capella group were especially excited because the Bellas were having a reunion concert in New York and they, the Smoaks were the warm up act.

She showcase went extremely well, at the end, Jessica and Ashley had been welcomed onto the stage and had been given a huge round of applause along with Lennon, who had become a mascot for the schools music department. “Right, everyone, listen up for a second!” Ashley yelled over the gaggle of excited teenagers. “As you know, on Monday, we’re all flying out to New York for the concert. Its going to be a big venue, so don’t get nervous, you’re all amazing and you’ll crush it.” Of course, Amy would give them a similar speech before they went on stage on Tuesday but Ashley felt like she had to give them one now, it’s the little things that count.

Walking through the airport in New York must have looked like something from a film. Ashley had Lennon strapped to her front, wearing John Lennon glasses (look, they tried not to do it, but it was too tempting), Jessica was towing the suitcases and behind them was around twelve eighteen year olds behind them in a scruffy formation. They were all staying in the same hotel as the Bellas but on different floors, thank goodness. Jessica and Ashley loved teaching but they would not be able to cope if they had to stay on the same floor as the teens and be held responsible for whatever they would get up to. 

“Right ok, you all have your keys, don’t lose them, that would be stressful. Please please please, for the love of Lennon,” Jessica and all of the kids shot a look to the little baby, still strapped to his Mom, “don’t get black out tonight, its not good for your vocal chords and you have the concert tomorrow.” Jessica said, desperately but not sternly. There was a ripple of laughter amongst the kids. “Miss, I love how you care more about our vocal chords than the fact that it’s illegal!” one of them said. Ashley and Jessica both laughed. “Nah, we don’t care about that!” Ashley said, struggling to compose herself. “Yeah no, we don’t expect high school students not to drink, just not tonight.”

Beca had arranged for Lennon and Bella to be taken care of by one of her assistants for the night, to be picked up at two in the morning, max. Jessica and Ashley didn’t think that they’d be out that long but Stacie definitely did. “Right, get these down you.” Amy said as she passed round shots of tequila. They were all gathered in Aubrey’s room as per usual and Amy had insisted that they had pre drinks before they went out… maybe it was a good idea to say two for pick up time.

The next day, Ashley woke up and clambered out of bed, Jessica was absolutely blotto next to her and Lennon was standing up in his travel cot, with the support of the rail. Ashley leant over and picked him up, he was still fairly little, seven months old, but he was incredibly mobile. She snuggled her face up to his and played a silent game of peekaboo. “Just a second, mommy is going to find something to wear so that we can go and get some breakfast.” Ashley placed Lennon back in the cot for a few minutes while she changed her pyjamas for some sweatpants and a Bellas hoodie. She scribbled a note for Jessica and went down to get some food from the buffet for her son. 

After getting a bowl of yogurt and diced grapes for Lennon she grabbed a mug of coffee for herself and a fruit bowl. Spotting Aubrey and Bella sitting at one of the tables, she decided to join them. Bella was eighteen months older than Lennon so she could speak and walk and all sorts. She sat there with her own breakfast making conversation with Aubrey. “Mommy still in bed?” Ashley asked Aubrey as she wandered over. “You can count on it!” Aubrey said, gesturing for Ashley to sit next to her. Ashley pulled up a high chair and sat Lennon next to Bella, sitting next to him so that neither her or Aubrey would have to turn their backs to keep the kids in their eye line. “Yeah, Jessica seems to be feeling it to.” Despite their own warnings to the kids, Jessica had gone full force last night, while Ashley didn’t drink at all so that someone would be able to pick up the kids. “Thanks for dropping her back last night.” Aubrey smiled, nodding towards the toddler who was expertly feeding herself cereal. “Oh, no problem, I mean if I was picking this little guy up, there was no point in sending you out to get Bella.” In the past year, Aubrey and Stacie had grown very close, not relationship close but close. Aubrey had always loved kids so when Bella was born she would often baby sit and take her out so that Stacie would get a break. Aubrey was still in her training to be a midwife after deciding not to move to the mountains and become a doula but to stick to Atlanta and do the American equivalent. “They’re both growing so fast, soon we’ll have to look for a kindergarten for this kid right here.” Aubrey ruffled Bella’s hair, scrunching up her face to match the toddlers. Bella had slick brown hair that went just past her shoulders. The toddler looked exactly like her mom and was always wearing the cutest little outfits. Ashley came to a sudden realisation. “Speaking of school, we better wake up the kids.”

Once Ashley and Lennon had finished their breakfast, they made their way back to their hotel room. Jessica was in the same position as they had left her, dead to the world in bed. Ashley placed Lennon down on the bed and took to waking her up. She crouched down next to the bed and rested her chin a few centimetres away from Jessica’s face. “Jessica, baby? Hey, I brought you up a coffee.” Ashley put the takeout caramel latte on the bedside table, gently shaking her wife awake. “Jessica, baby.” Jessica experimentally opened one eye, smiling when she saw who was waking her up. “Morning.” She grinned. The common misconception was that Jessica was a morning person, she wasn’t. one might think that because of how hyper and bouncy she was all the way throughout the day but in reality, Jessica certainly wasn’t a morning person. Ashley pointed over Jessica’s shoulder. “There’s someone who wants to see you.” Right on que, Lennon climbed up and supported himself on Jessica’s shoulder. She pushed herself up so that she was upright in bed, grabbed the baby and sat him on her lap so that he was facing her. It was only then, Ashley got a full look at the state her wife was in. One eye was bloodshot, her makeup was still on from the night before but somehow, her hair had still remained perfectly in tact. “While you entertain our son, I’m getting you a makeup wipe, an asprin and some sunglasses.”

It was half an hour later when the hangover hit Jessica. So when she and Ashley went round the rooms to wake up their students, they had a good old giggle. “Haha, Miss, do you have a hangover?” one of them asked, all of them seeing the irony of the situation. “Could you repeat the question a lot quieter?” Jessica asked weakly. 

The hangover soon passed and by the time they had gotten to final rehearsals and sound checks, the Smoaks did a brilliant job with their set and were now sitting in the front row of the Radio City Music Hall with Bella and Lennon, ready to watch the Bellas do their whole set. The Bellas were doing all of the songs that were iconic to them including Bruno Mars – Just The Way You Are, Party In The USA, their number from their first ICCA win, their Kennedy centre performance (minus the silks), the little routine that they did at the Lodge At Fallen Leaves, their worlds performance, Cheap Thrills, I Don’t Like It I Love It, Toxic and their big finale number was a new mashup that Beca had made of Cups and Freedom 90. The Bellas remembered their routines perfectly and the Smoaks just sat on the front row with their mouths wide open for an hour or so. 

The Bellas did Aaah on three and Jessica and Ashley jogged down the steps to see their students. “Oh my life.” One of them said, still in shock. “You guys…” Jessica and Ashley looked at each other. The kids had never really seen them perform, they had obviously seen them in videos, but never live. “Miss,” one of them looked at Ashley, “you… can dance.” Jessica and Ashley were loving it, there was nothing better than surprising their students, this was even better than the first time they showed them a picture of them with Beca from college. “Miss Smith, that sustained high note in I Don’t Like It I Love It…” oh this was brilliant.

The night soon came and the Smoaks were first on. Their set included a Journey mashup and their version of Cough Syrup by Young The Giant. They got a standing ovation. It was one thing to be performing at the Radio City Hall but it was another thing to get a standing ovation. Jessica and Ashley held back their tears as they saw their students taking a bow and exiting stage to take their seats on the front row. 

The Bellas were dressed to kill. All of them were in black but none of them were in the same thing. That was sort of their thing, they didn’t like being in perfect symmetry. Jessica and Ashley had been told by the school that they could wear whatever they wanted for the concert, after all, the kids would be there, so they had to check. Jessica wore a leather skirt and a form fitting black crop top with a blazer and closed off heels with her hair in corkscrew curls and Ashley had a short and top playsuit with a suede jacket over the top and lazer cut heels and perfectly wavy hair.

“Ok guys, we’re about to go on.” Chloe said, jogging over after speaking to one of the tech guys. She passed a mic to Lilly (who had now legally changed her name to Lilly). The other girls had their head mics at the ready and were all set to go on stage. “Ok, guys, this it, I love you awesome nerds!” Beca said, excitedly. They had been in this place so many times, just not to this scale. “Lets crush it!” Amy yelled as they all went on stage, waving at the crowd. 

Jessica and Ashley felt like pop stars, of course, some of the Bellas were actual pop stars but the two of them were just high school teachers, but not tonight. They killed it up there, nothing went wrong, nobody puked, nobody flashed, it was the perfect night. Afterwards, the Bellas did an excellent job of dodging Gail and John, they talked to Michelle Obama, you know, casually made conversation with the former first lady and ended up talking with Theo. “Ok, so Khaled’s label wants to sign you all as a group.”

The words hit Jessica and Ashley like a ton of bricks. They were being offered a record deal. An actual record deal. “I would be singing with you guys from now on. It’s the way I always wanted to do it.” Beca said, hesitantly smiling at the girls. All of them were shocked. It was the first time that the Bellas had ever been speechless. 

The next day, Jessica and Ashley gathered the Smoaks in one of the hotel rooms for a meeting. “Last night, after the concert, Miss Jones and I, along with the other Bellas were offered a record deal.” There was an immediate reaction from the kids. They were all excited. “But we don’t know if we’re going to take it.” Jessica said. The group immediately stopped talking. They gave Jessica and Ashley all of their attention. “You have to take it.” One of them said firmly. It felt like a weight had been lifted off their shoulders. The Smoaks were all going to college, they weren’t coming back to high school, they were moving on with their lives. “We don’t want to abandon the school.” Ashley explained. “You don’t have to. You can come back, do workshops with them. They’ll never get teachers as good as you two. But you need to take this record deal.” Kenton Jackson said. Jessica and Ashley smiled. “You want us to take it?” Jessica asked, smiling. The group all nodded their heads furiously and there was a chorus of ‘definitely’ and ‘of course’. It was settled. 

Ten years later, everything had gone as planned. The Bellas had been incredibly successful, they had won multiple Emmy awards, had five number one albums, toured the world multiple times. Jessica and Ashley had never expected this but they would never change it. They went back to the Barden High every year and ran a workshop for the kids, the paps always turned up and there was always a lot of excitement from the students. Every six months they met up with the Smoaks and they were always the warm up act whenever their tour came to Atlanta or New York. The Bellas were a family, the way it always was, but most importantly for them, Jessica and Ashley had their own little family with Lennon and life couldn’t possibly be better.


	2. The Break

"Jessica, over here!” The reporters yelled over the top of each other. Jessica flashed a look to Ashley who was going through exactly the same thing only a couple of metres away. “Hey, baby, come over here!” Jessica beckoned to Ashley, who smoothly made her way over, grabbing Jessica around the waist for some couple shots. The two of them made their way down the red carpet, having to stop every thirty seconds for the paparazzi to take a picture. 

They were at the Grammys, like the actual Grammys. The Bellas had released their first album and it had been a hit. It had stayed number one in the charts for two months and four months later still hasn’t left the top ten. Everything was changing around them. Lennon was four, he was walking, talking. All of a sudden, they were famous. The two Bellas that had always shrunk away, in a sense, we’re having their names called on a red carpet walking past people that a few years ago they would have died on the spot if they saw them. 

"And the Grammy for best album goes to...” Ashley clutched onto Jessica’s hands, putting all of her effort into appearing cool, calm and collected. “The Bellas - Mark 1.” Jessica launched herself at Ashley, almost squeezing the life out of her. It was crazy to think that a couple of years ago, they had been teachers and here they were, collecting their first Grammy! 

The Bellas made their way up onto the stage, hugging each other as they went. “Ok, so we made a deal before tonight saying if we won, we each get to thank someone each, so I’d like to thank DJ Khaled for signing us in the first place, we really appreciate it.” Beca started off, being the leader of the group. The mic was passed down the line until it got to Jessica and Ashley. “Uh, this is still sinking in but we’d like to thank The Smoaks, you’re all probably at a college party and not watching this but hopefully you’ll see this while recovering tomorrow, you guys are awesome and we love you!” Ashley smiled before turning to Jessica. “There’s one person that Ashley and I would really like to thank and that is our son, Lennon, we love you little guy.” Jessica kept it short and sweet for fear of bursting into tears of joy. She was looking forward to the day when Lennon realised the enormity of what just happened. “Oh and mom, I hope you’re taping this!” Ashley quickly added, earning a laugh from the audience.

Jessica and Ashley got back home at around midnight. They paid the baby sitter and thanked her, Jessica lifted her son into her arms, kissing him furiously on the cheeks. The kid was tired and so was Jessica, so she sat on the couch with him curled up against her and before they knew it, they were both asleep. 

Ashley walked into the living room in search of her wife when she came across the sleeping duo. Jessica was still fully dressed in her dress, a couple of sections of hair had fallen out of their bun and her lipstick was a little worn away. Lennon was simply wearing a tshirt with a raptor on it, cotton shorts and socks. Ashley quickly whipped out her phone and snapped a picture of the scene, smiling as she uploaded it to Instagram with the caption ‘clearly feeling it after tonight’ Ashley laughed to herself. She quickly changed into pyjamas, not bothering with taking off any makeup apart from her fake lashes. She de-pinned her hair and grabbed a couple of blankets from her and Jessica’s room, throwing them over Jessica and Lennon before settling next to them, snuggling into Jessica, leaning her head against her shoulder.

Jessica woke up the next day with Lennon squirming on her. Once she had taken in her surroundings, she pressed a kiss into Ashley's sleeping head and played silent peek a boo with Lennon for a while. She covered her face and then took her hands away to reveal a silly face, making Lennon laugh. Jessica quickly raised a finger to her lips, silently laughing along with him. Once she had gotten changed out of her fancy frock from the night before, she took him into the kitchen and made him breakfast before sitting down with a bowl of yoghurt for herself. It was then that Jessica checked her phone, an influx of news articles were on her lock screen. 'Ashley Jones posts adorable photo of wife and group member with their son'. Jessica was intrigued. She brought up Instagram and checked Ashley's most recent post. Sure enough, there was a picture of her with Lennon, fast asleep, still in her dress with full makeup and hair. 

Jessica giggled to herself as she turned the phone over to Lennon. "Aren't you cute! Yeeeah, even the Daily Mail said so!" Jessica laughed, ruffling Lennon's hair. Lennon had big green eyes and blonde hair, much like Jessica, although he definitely took on most of his personality traits from Ashley. He was headstrong... well, headstrong for a four year old, he was could be incredibly loud if he wanted to and he did absolutely anything that he put his mind to. 

"Seen it, then?" Ashley's voice made Jessica jump for a second, last thing she knew, her other half was still asleep on the sofa. "He's so darn cute!" Jessica smiled, "Buzzfeed are loving it!" she laughed as she nodded to her phone. Just as she did, the house phone started to ring. "I'll get it." Ashley said, making her way out of the room to find the phone. She came back around two minutes later. "Who was it?" Jessica asked, loading some plates into the dish washer. "Chloe, she's organising a Bella trip to Punta Cana, she was calling to ask if we wanted to go." Ashley said as she put the phone down and sat down on the kitchen floor to play with Lennon. "Kids?" Jessica asked, looking at Lennon and smiling. "Yeah, Bella said that she'd only go if Lennon was going too." Ashley grinned at Lennon, signalling for him to roll a ball over to her. "Let's do it then, when are we going?" Jessica turned around and leaned against the wall, wiping her hands on a cloth before balling it up and throwing it into the general area of the sink. "Next Monday."

Lennon was so ready for the flight, he flew quite often with Jessica and Ashley and they had gotten quite good at handling the 'little kid on a plane' scenario. Jessica had been in charge of dressing him in the morning, this tended to be her job as she was the more forgetful of the two, therefore, packing was not her forte. Lennon was sporting a simple pair of fleece pants, sneakers and a t-shirt, keeping it simple. Jessica and Ashley were wearing similar items of clothing, except they had beanies and sunglasses on to avoid the paps. They strolled into the airport, Lennon sitting on the suitcase that Ashley was pushing in front of her. He hopped off and took Jessica and Ashley's hands, being swung all the way to the waiting lounge.

It was there that Jessica and Ashley spotted the rest of the crew, all lying around laughing on the sofas with cups of coffee. "Hey, you three!" Stacie smiled as she spotted Jessica, Ashley and Lennon. Lennon immediately ran over and gave Stacie a hug, before going round the rest of the Bellas, ending up sitting on Chloe's knee next to Aubrey, whose lap was occupied by Bella. Stacie's daughter definitely took after her mom, she had long, long espresso coloured hair that had been tied up in a high pony tail but still reached down to the middle of her back, big eyes, long eyelashes and a permanent smile. She was dressed in pink track pants, a white t-shirt and flip flops. The kids seemed perfectly happy talking to each other so Jessica, Ashley and Stacie just left them while they chatted to the other Bellas. 

They all felt the hot air hit them as they stepped off the plane in Punta Cana, it was always warm in LA but as it was just gone New Year, it certainly wasn't the warmest of places. "Dude, why did I agree to this, I'm going to burn so bad!" Beca moaned as she tried to shield her eyes from the sun. It didn't take long for them to get through the airport so before they knew it they were in their villa rooms, unpacking. "Meet you all down on the beach in half an hour!" Chloe shouted down the hall as they all got into their relevant rooms. Jessica and Ashley got into their swimming costumes and threw sun dresses over the top before getting to work on Lennon. The kid was naturally tan, he had the surfer dude complexion, sandy blonde hair and tanned skin from his biological dad. "Hmmm, go thirty." Jessica said as she tossed Ashley the bottle of suncream that lay on the top of their suitcase. 

Jessica found the Bellas on the beach easily enough. It was a private beach that came with the villa, so they were the only ones on there. Flo and Stacie were doing flips in the sand while Beca was running round and playing tag with Bella. One of the main things that Jessica and Ashley loved about her friends was that they were so good with the kids. None of the other girls had them, so Lennon and Bella were the babies of the group. Amy burst out laughing as Beca fell over after trying to skid in the sand, struggling to compose herself when Beca shot her a playful but evil glare.

Jessica and Ashley came and sat down in the circle with the rest of the girls: Chloe, Aubrey, Emily, Cynthia Rose, Lilly and Amy. "Hey, look how Bella has her hair!" Lennon said, pointing towards his friend. Jessica loved doing Lennon's hair. Her and Ashley had left it purposefully long on top so they could pretty much do anything with it. It was currently wrapped up in a little man bun. Bella had two dutch braids flowing down her back so that it wouldn't get too heavy when she inevitably ran into the ocean. "Do you want me to do you hair like Bella's?" Emily asked, holding her arms out towards Lennon. He nodded and made his way over to where Emily sat, plonking himself down in the sand next to her. "He's so cute!" Aubrey whispered to Jessica and Ashley as they watched Emily start on the braid, Lennon messing with a loose thread on his swimming trunks. "We do try!" Ashley laughed. 

The sun was setting and the Bellas were still on the beach. The two kids here splashing each other in the ocean, Bella having the slight upper hand as she was roughly a year older. The image was beautiful, the sun was setting over the sea, so all the only thing that anyone could make out of the two of them were two shadows jumping up and down. Jessica whipped her phone out and took a picture just at the right moment, capturing Bella and Lennon both splashing each other at the same time. "Stacie," Jessica called over to her friend, beckoning her over. Stacie literally rolled over to where Jessica was sat. "Hey, hey hey!" She grinned, lying on her stomach and propping herself up with her elbows. "Can I put this on Instagram?" Jessica asked as she showed Stacie the picture. "That is so cute, course you can!" Stacie smiled, scrunching her face into that 'awwww' expression. 

A few minutes later, Bella and Lennon came back over to dry off. "Hey guys, I have an idea..." Amy smirked, slightly suspiciously. They always got a little nervous when Amy got ideas. "Human pyramid?" she asked, raising an eyebrow. There was a chorus of 'yesss' and 'that would be so funny' coming from the Bellas. "Hey, mommy, pass me your phone, I'll take a picture!" Bella laughed. Soon enough, the girls had assembled themselves into a human pyramid with Amy, Ashley, Stacie, Emily and CR on the bottom followed by Aubrey, Chloe and Jessica on the second tier, Beca and Lilly on the third and Flo at the top. Bella snapped a few pictures before everyone heard a sniffling sound. "I'm really sorry guys but I'm going to have to-" Emily was cut off by her sneeze. Her whole body convulsed, causing all of the Bellas to come tumbling down on top of each other. 

All of them burst into fits of laughter, "Bella, baby, tell me you got a picture of that!" Aubrey laughed as she dusted herself off, stumbling towards Bella. "I got a picture, but Lennon got something even better!" Bella managed to say through her giggles. Lennon turned Ashley's phone around to show Aubrey the video he got of the whole thing. "I started filming as soon as Auntie Emily started snivelling!" Lennon gasped, clutching at his stomach. Aubrey watched the video back and began to laugh all over again. "You two are geniuses!"

Each Bella posted the video on their Instagram and it went absolutely viral.


	3. The Circuit

Jessica, Ashley and Stacie waited in the room with Lennon and Bella who were playing 'Miss Mary Mac' on the floor. "Ok, guys, if you want to follow me through, someone's going to come and look after the kids until their on." An assistant said as he popped his head through the door. Stacie, Jessica and Ashley got up from their position on the sofa. "We'll see you in about five minutes." Jessica said to Bella and Lennon as the three of them waved to their kids. 

"Now please, welcome onto the show, three of the Bellas, Stacie Conrad, Jessica Smith and Ashley Jones!" Dinah Harleton yelled. Jessica, Ashley and Stacie made their way onto the stage, waving at the live audience as they had been instructed to do. The three of them took a seat on one of the sofas after exchanging handshakes and pleasantries with Dinah. "So, welcome to the show, you three, it's lovely to have you on the show, today!"  
"Yes, thank you, it's lovely to be here!" Jessica smiled.  
"Now, I think you know what I'm going to ask about." Dinah said, glancing at the audience, keeping them in suspense.  
"Nope, I have absolutely no idea what you're talking about." Ashley pulled a face, going for the gag.  
"Well, I'm sure you'll know after this." The video of the Bellas failed human pyramid flashed onto the big screen behind them, earning a laugh from the audience.  
Stacie, Jessica and Ashley giggled for a while and wiped away tears of laughter that were forming in their eyes.  
"ah, gosh!" Stacie laughed.  
"Now, The Bellas are known for a lot of things, one of them being the fact that you're a hugely funny group to interview, the other being little mishaps like this!" Dinah laughed as the video ended its second loop.  
"I mean, we do try!" Ashley laughed. "No, I'm joking, this was completely accidental, as is everything else that's ever gone wrong, we're just lucky that Lennon and Bella caught the whole thing on camera!"  
"We were originally going for the cute, quirky group picture but I think that this turned out even better!" Stacie said, gesturing to the picture of mayhem that Bella had caught.  
"What do the kids think of the whole thing?" Dinah asked, placing her question cards on the coffee table.  
"Oh, they think it's hilarious, we struggled getting words out of them for a while afterwards and they're such good friends as well." Ashley said as a picture of the two kids came onto the screen, earning an 'awww' from the audience.  
"Is it difficult juggling kids with your busy careers?"  
"No, not really, they're not at the school age yet, so they can go on tour with us and all of the other girls help out with childcare and stuff; for them, they have their moms and nine or ten aunties, so they're really good with it all." Stacie nodded.  
"And they were around before the record deal weren't they?" Dinah asked, crossing one leg over the other.  
"Yeah, I had just given birth to Bella when Beca got signed, I think she was literally two weeks old." Stacie nodded, pointing a thumb to Jessica and Ashley.  
"Oh and Lennon was around seven months when we were signed." Jessica smiled.  
"So tell me about the inspiration for Lennon's name, I know Bella was obviously named after the group before it got big, but Lennon, it's a fairly unusual name." Dinah furrowed her brow.  
"Well we wanted a musical name, so when we found out that Jessica was having a boy, we immediately latched onto Lennon, we're both huge fans of the Beatles and when we first saw him in the hospital, it fitted." Ashley smiled, she really liked telling that story.  
They were interviewed on their own for a few more minutes before Dinah called Lennon and Bella onto the stage. They ended up with Bella sitting on Stacie's knee and Lennon on Ashley's, chatting with Dinah about what it was like to have famous moms. 

After the show, everyone was tired, they all thanked the production staff before heading home, they had a recording day tomorrow so Jessica and Ashley needed to get some sleep. Jessica heard the familiar sound of her ringtone, she scouted her phone from her pocket, seeing Emily's caller ID. "Hey Em." Jessica said as she held the phone up to her ear. "Hey, I just saw you guys on Dinah Harleton's show, you guys must all be so tired, I was wondering if you, Ashley and Stacie wanted me and Benji to take Bella and Lennon out for ice cream or something, give you a break before tomorrow." Jessica breathed a sigh of relief, she loved her son but the offer could not have come at a better moment. "Ugh, that would be brilliant, I'll just speak to Ashley, Stacie and the kids, can I call you back in a minute?" Jessica asked as Ashley raised a quizzical eyebrow. "Sure!" Jessica thanked Emily and hung up the phone. "Emily and Benji want to know if they can take the kids off of our hands today." Jessica said, toying with her phone. "Oh, fantastic, I'm down." Stacie smiled. Ashley nodded before turning to Lennon and Bella. "Do you two want to spend the day with Auntie Emily and Uncle Benji? They wanted to take you guys out for ice cream." There was a hugely positive response from the kids, so Ashley and Jessica took Bella in their car to Emily's house. 

Jessica and Ashley crashed onto the bed, practically dead to the world. Who knew that chat shows were so exhausting? "And to think that three years ago we were high school teachers." Jessica sighed with a laugh. "I know, it's crazy! Isn't it exhausting being famous!" Ashley chuckled. The two of them decided to have a little siesta, waking up in time so that they would be awake for when Stacie dropped Lennon home. Ashley unlocked her phone to find a message from Emily. 'Is it alright if I post these pictures on the gram?' one was a shot from above of Bella and Lennon with neon plastic spoons, digging into a bowl of ice cream each and the other was Lennon balanced on Emily's shoulders and Bella standing up on Benji's. They were adorable, Ashley almost said no so that she could steal them and post them on her own, but she texted back a yes and a thank you for having them for the day. 

"Is there anything on the planet that is more adorable than that?" Jessica asked, nestling her head into Ashley. "I don't think so, but let me tell you, you come a close second." Ashley grinned, snuggling into her wife. "Love you."  
"Love you too."


End file.
